comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick O'Brian (New Earth-One)
History Early Years Patrick O'Brian was born to a poor family living in New York City in 1919. Patrick's father was a veteran from the Great War and had breathing problems from inhaling mustard gas during the war. These breathing problems eventually led to Patrick's father contracting pneumonia and dying from it when Patrick turned 3. By the age of 10, Patrick joined a gang to support his mother and himself. Patrick worked as both a lookout and a messenger for a group of bootleggers who ran a speakeasy in the city. Patrick would continue doing this in till 1933 when both prohibition ended and his mother was killed by a mugger. One of the bootleggers would take pity on Patrick and recruit him into his gang by killing the man who killed Patrick's mother. Patrick joined the gang and took the name Eel O'Brian, on account of him being as slippery as an eel. Patrick would stay in the gang in till 1940s when a job at a Crawford Chemical Works ended with Patrick being shot and fell into a vat of mixed chemicals. He was presumed killed by both the gunshot wound and fall into the chemicals. Patrick, however survived the the chemicals and ended up moving his mangled and elasticize body through the streets where he was found by a secret group of monks who healed his body and explained his new abilities. The monks told him that the chemicals that entered his body changed him giving him the ability to morph and stretch his body in any way imaginable. The monks told Patrick that they saved him, because they believe that he was destined for great things and to be a hero. Patrick hearing about how the monks have faith in him decides to turn his life around by learning to use his new abilities and doing good with them. Patrick would spend months learning his new abilities, but eventually mastered them. After finishing his training Patrick decided to become a superhero after seeing how many there were appearing in the US and how beloved they were. Patrick would take the name Plastic Man and don a red and yellow costume and goggles that can stretch as much he could and would join the New York City police force and aid them with capturing criminals. WWII In 1942, Patrick was called upon by President Roosevelt along with most of the U.S.'s Mystery-Men to fight with the Allies against the Axis powers in Europe. Plastic Man would heed the call and would join the Freedom Fighters, a team of Mystery-Men lead by the Spirit of America itself, Uncle Sam. Plastic Man would serve with the team for the remainder of the War being present during D-Day and V-J Day. Plastic Man would remain with the team even after the War in order to hunt down war criminals who went into hiding after the war. The Mystery-Men Disappear After WWII's end, the Mystery-Men began to disappear and or retire from heroics until. The Freedom Fighters would disband after they capture most of the escaped war criminals that had escaped, and would leave Plastic Man to fight crime alone. During this time, Plastic Man would learn that his body does not age and that his powers made him nearly immortal. Upon discovering this Plastic Man began to become sloppy and more playful with his crime fighting, believing that nothing could hurt him. He would begin treating crime fighting less and less serious as time went on, often cracking jokes and making himself seem more like buffoon then a superhero. In the late 1980s, Plastic Man's antics would catch-up with him and he would end up getting covered in strange chemicals while attempting to stop a robbery. The chemicals caused his body to return to that of a regular human and would rob him of most of his memories from his time as Plastic Man as well as making the rest of his memories blurry and vague. After losing his memory, Patrick would wind up working at a local bar, where he met Ramona Penny. A local hairstylist, who Patrick fell in love with. The two would marry shortly after meeting, and seemed to be the ideal life. This would end as shortly as it began, when Ramona discovered that the man he claimed to be was born in the early 1919. Due to Patrick's amnesia he was unable to explain to her the truth and the relationship ended with his wife leaving him. Plastic Man Returns Patrick would return to his life of crime after losing his wife in an attempt to pick up the pieces of his life. Patrick would use his old nickname the Eel and preformed crimes with gang working for a low level super-villain in Gotham City known as Cluemaster. Eel work for Cluemaster until a run in with Batman led to Cluemaster and the rest of the gang locked up in Blackgate Penitentiary. A few weeks after being imprisoned, Cluemaster recruited Eel and a few other members of the gang in an escape attempt, which succeeded, due to Cluemaster's planning. The group would leave Gotham after the escape and would make their way to New York City, where Cluemaster planned to set himself up as a crime-lord, believing that he would have less competition there. Eel and the rest of the gang would follow Cluemaster's lead and would begin setting him up to become a crime-lord. Eel and the rest of the gangs efforts would draw the eye of the U.S. Government, who would send in A.R.G.U.S. to deal with Cluemaster.Category:Males Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-One Category:Elasticity Category:Size Alteration Category:Immortals Category:Shape Shifting Category:Super Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Detectives Category:Heroes